In cosmetic tables or cosmetic chairs, as a rule, the armrests are inserted from the side into the table or chair up to a stop during assembly, whereby a receptacle is provided in the side of the table or chair or on the underside of the table into which a matching section of the armrest may be inserted. During normal use of the table, loads are generally applied to the armrests generally perpendicular to the insertion direction by users' arms. However, lateral forces are exerted on the armrests when the user sits or lies down, and when the user stands up. If an armrest is merely inserted, this may lead to a situation in which the armrest is released unexpectedly, providing the risk of injury when the user places weight on the armrest.
This risk may generally be avoided only by proper installation, whereby one cannot see whether the armrests are properly installed in a pre-installed table after such installation.